My Black Cat
by VioletDeath
Summary: Raven finds a black cat that she absolutely adores, must I say more?
1. The Cat

Hi, my name is Raven. About five months ago I found a cat. It wasn't a usual cat either. Its left eye had been gone and only his green right eye remained. I had been walking around that day that I found him, he lay an in alley way. I stopped, turned my head and stared at him and he stared back at me, I felt something inside me that actually cared for this cat. I saw him and I didn't think twice about taking him with me. It was like we were destined for each other. I picked him up and I carried him. He had no fuss in me holding him. I kind of felt sorry for this cat, he was a short haired cat and he knew I would take care of him. I don't actually pick up strays, but this was different. It didn't feel preposterous at all.

As I got home, I put him in the living room, I sat down and he jumped on the couch with me. Starfire came in to sit by me, but that cat hissed at her non stop. Starfire became frightened and backed off a bit. Her exact words were 'Where did you find such a mean cat?' I told her that I had found it lying in an alley. She looked a bit disgusted. Everyone started to notice that cat the same day. The cat hissed at each and every one of them. They were all scared of my black cat.

For the rest of the day, my cat would always follow me around and I hate to say it, but I loved that cat to death. He always slept by me and kept me company. He wasn't a rowdy cat at all and unfortunately I couldn't think of a name for him. Every time I wanted to meditate he stayed quiet with me, like he was meditating too. That cat excelled any other cat I knew. It was like a second me. I would talk to him and he would listen and reply with a purr or a mew. Every time any one tried to sit next to me, he would start to hiss and protect me. I actually kind of liked it.


	2. Onyx

The next day after I had found that cat, I decided to name him Onyx. Since he was black as the stone. I started to notice that my senses weren't working properly; I couldn't sense danger or anything. It was strange to me, I must've not have meditated long enough, I talked to Onyx about my senses becoming gone. He only looked at me with his green eye. I wasn't worried either about my senses not working properly, Onyx kept my hopes up.

I thought that I needed to meditate and I thought that I wasn't working with my senses lately so I sat in my room. The candles were lighted in my dark room and I brooded for about two hours. Onyx seemed very patient with me about it too. Onyx loved my room the most, he hated the others. He would always hiss before we even got in one of my friends' room, but that was fine with me.

I stopped brooding, and my senses weren't working still. I tried to think of different reasons for this, but failed. I thought may be I had to do a different meditation, to sit with my eyes half way closed, so there I sat for two more hours, Onyx still patient with me. Still, my senses weren't working. I wasn't worried yet, until the next day.

The next day, my powers became weak. They didn't want to move anything at all. I meditated for about three hours this time, but there was still no luck at all. I kept wondering, ever since I got Onyx, strange things were happening, but I wasn't about to blame Onyx about my powers being weak and not working properly. He had nothing to do about this whatsoever. I tried to stay calm, but all the windows seemed to crack a little. Usually my powers are always in control, but today was very different.

I started to feel giddy and I started to laugh, that wasn't like me. Onyx noticed that too. He seemed to be afraid of me, but wasn't giving up hope. I ran to my room and looked at my mirror, no one was in it, like Beast boy and Cyborg had done, but what was going on?


	3. Killer

The next day, all day, I stayed in my room. Onyx stayed with me. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. My emotions weren't controlled, my senses weren't working properly and my telekinesis was weak.

Each day my telekinesis seemed to be getting weaker. My emotions were getting out of hand. Everything in my room was mostly broken. I tried my best to figure out what my problem was. I still had nothing. Then the next day I couldn't fly, I tried to levitate, but I stayed on the floor. Only once this had happened to me, but a second time...? I knew that last time was because I was afraid. Was I frightened about something? No I was not.

Then I wanted to cry, I tried not to cry, but tears began to run down my cheeks. I started to sniff; Onyx came to sit by me. It was like he was comforting me, he was. I was worried and I wanted to know desperately what was wrong with me. Knocks came to my door; it was Starfire wanting to know why I had been in my room for about a week. I screamed at her and shouted. I heard my window bust. I put my hands to my ears and I tried to make this nightmare go away, but it kept getting worse by the hour. I was literally going insane, I was shaking and Onyx still looked at me, unmoved by my emotional rollercoaster.

Then suddenly I had this voracious appetite to kill.


	4. Killing

At night when everyone in the Tower was fast asleep, I would some how wake up. Although I didn't know at the time, but now I barely remember. I remember walking down the streets of Gotham. I walked up a weird looking apartment and opening an apartment door where innocent people slept. I walked through the kitchen, gripped a knife and strolled into their room, I don't know why I was there, and it was like I was possessed by someone, perhaps something. I walked up to the innocent sleeping people, the knife over my head ready to slash. I wanted to do it, but deep down I was screaming for help. I stabbed each of them, like I was going crazy. Like I was insane. I tried to stop, but I kept stabbing them, the blood of each of them staining their perfectly white sheets, not one breathed. I was actually proud of myself for what I did.

The next morning, I woke up; I didn't know what had happened the night before. The other Titans had been watching the news. The news reporter was notifying the citizens of Gotham of an unknown person that had killed two people while they were sleeping. I felt bad for them, I hated killers, for one thing I had no clue I had done that. Onyx sat with me on the couch watching the horrible news with me. Starfire was shocked and frightened a little, I was too. Everyone, including I wanted to find out who had done such a horrible act. Robin and Cyborg had gone to the police station who were already on the investigation. Beast boy and Starfire went to find and question witnesses or people who were close to the couple. I stayed home to be with Onyx, I couldn't be out, my emotions weren't intact. I also stayed in case anyone called.

That night, I awoke again, ready to kill another innocent being. I stepped out of the Tower and headed for a house this time, out in the suburbs. I walked with an ax in my hand, where ever have I gotten an ax from? I chopped down the door, because it was locked, I walked up to the rooms and saw a teenager in one room and parents in another. I walked up to the parents' room and killed them, decapitating them, leaving their blood to drip and dry. I felt their blood on my face, then I muttered the words, "Born to kill," and I smiled so maliciously. That night is still a blur to me, I don't know how I got out of the house without getting caught with all that blood on me. I left the teenager to live, to see his parents gone.

The next morning, Onyx had been staring at me with his green eye. I heard a scream in the living room and I ran toward it, the news was on and Starfire was very afraid. Still I wondered who would do such a thing to these innocent people, but I had no idea it was me that was doing all this damage. Then that night I killed four more people.

The next morning after that, they found out who it was, the Titans and I were so happy, you could tell I was the happiest; all the cups in the kitchen broke. The Titans had been helping the police in search for the murderer but couldn't because of all the interruptions of other crimes happening in the city. The news then showed the damage that the killer did then showed the picture. When the Titans saw the picture on television, they all looked at me. I was shocked too, to see the violet short haired girl, to see my face put on television and it wasn't for something good.


	5. These Hands

I started to shake; tears began to run down my cheeks, my heart palpitated. They looked at me with startled faces, I wanted to tell them that it wasn't me; I wanted to tell them that someone set me up. The windows in the living room broke, the flying glass missing us by inches. Onyx looked up at me; he was scared too. All my friends were frightened of me. I looked at my hands; did these hands really do all that devastation?

I ran into my room, Onyx behind me. I closed the door and cried until my head hurt. My room was destroyed from my emotions. I held back as much emotion as I could, but it erupted like a volcano. Was it really me who was killing? Was I a homicidal maniac? I stayed in my room the rest of the day; the Titans didn't want to speak to me. I lie in my room, and fell asleep, until night.

I arose, wanting to kill more people. I went out, the cool breeze hitting my face and my hair brushed against my face. I felt a dagger in my belt and a gun, it was loaded. Just what I needed. I walked over to an all night bar, I was the only girl there, and the men stared at me as I walked in. My hair covering my face so no one could see that it was me. I looked around at the men who were sipping their beer. I sat down in one of the booths; I pulled out my dagger slowly and threw it at a guy staring at me. He fell, the dagger stuck in his throat, bleeding out onto the floor. Every living thing turned to see the man dead lying there. They looked around to see who did it, it was I, they least expected.

I took my gun and stood on the table. I pointed the gun at each man, and then I fired it, once, twice, and several times, until every living thing in sight was dead on the floor. I still didn't know that it was me at the time, but I knew I had much anger still left in me to kill again. I walked to the man with the dagger in his throat and pulled it out viciously. More blood flowed out onto the floor. I walked out of there. I looked out at the Tower, the police had surrounded it, and they were looking for me. I ignored the sight of it and walked on the sidewalks of Gotham.

I walked into a dance club. Boys and girls danced their hearts out. Once again, I let out my uncontrolled anger, I screamed and I shouted; everything began to bust, even some people. Some of them lay dead on the floor and others looked in horror at the dead bodies. All their faces pale as snow. I had a power to kill people and I loved it. The room fell silent; the colored lights were the only thing moving on the floor to no music. I walked out.

The next day, the Titans found an ax in my closet. It had dry blood stained on it. I didn't know that I had an ax in my closet. I started to freak myself out, I didn't remember, even if I tried to.

Each day seemed to have been getting worse. I ran from the police, they tried looking for me. I had killed about thirty people that week, maybe more, I stopped counting. I didn't need psychic ability to know that the Titans were afraid of me. They tried not to show it, in fear that they will be next. I became more insane by the day; I wanted to slaughter more and more innocent people. The news talked about me each day and every minute, the Titans wanted me out, but were too afraid to tell me more than once. They locked and barred their rooms at night; they even stayed in one room together. They thought that I would go insane and kill them, which made uncontrollably insane, because they were my friends. Why didn't they leave then?

Onyx was my only friend, I talked to him. The Tower was being destroyed by my emotions and so was half the town. Onyx still seemed to understand me. He was a smart cat and he seemed to be getting smarter each day by listening to me. I told him when I was sane that it wasn't me and that I didn't know what to do, I sobbed in front of him. He rubbed his dark head against my arm and I felt that he was the only one that knew that I was telling the truth.

Night came and I arose from my bed to do another little dirty deed, I was holding the blood stained axe. As I walked out of my room, the Titans were there to stop me. "Raven, you are scaring us all, we are here to end what you started." Robin looked at me. Beast boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all looked at me concerned, although this is still a blur to me, I remember seeing the feeling of concern through their eyes. To fight with these people who had herculean powers was impossible. I had no powers, only the power to kill with weapons. I remembered on the inside I was crying for help, though my facial expressions never showed it. The only logical explanation of why I had attacked Robin before the others is that he does not possess the superhuman powers that the rest of them do. I swung the axe at his chest and missed. Then I saw a flash of green light come towards me, I started to run and I knew Starfire was trying to blast me away. The other Titans stayed motionless, I guess they didn't want to hurt me, deep down I was still their friend, but it would all change.


	6. Out To Kill

I woke in the morning in my bed, Onyx was on me, licking my face nonstop. I smiled to see him. I got out from bed and headed to the living room, the Titans were there and I sensed they were still confused about me being there. My emotions were still uncontrollable and I stopped meditating because it was a waste of time. I later found out that the police had stopped trying to arrest me due to the fact that the Titans said would handle it themselves. I went up to them and said "If you want to turn me in, I suggest you do it now." I looked into each and every one of their eyes. I was frustrated and absolutely tired of having to see something new in the mornings on account of me. The Tower's roof wasn't even there to protect us, I cried it off. The remaining Tower was ready to fall. They looked at me and Beast boy had turned into a gorilla to tightly grab me and secure me, but rage had poured over me and I quickly grabbed a knife that had been hidden behind my cloak, I threw it at him and I fled to my room. I got the axe that was in my room and I walked to the living room and I saw a red headed girl looking at me, Starfire, who was ready to attack me. The rest of the Titans were ready to attack me, but me and Starfire stared at one. I threw the axe at her, because to me, she was the most powerful one there. It chopped her head in half as she fell to the floor. The Titans seemed as if they wanted to cry as they all screamed and Robin kneeled next to Starfire's lifeless body.

Beast boy turned into a bird, I couldn't fly, my powers were not working. I watched him fly out and I squinted and I knew I wanted him dead. The Titans had not wanted to leave their home. If they did they knew I would hunt them down one by one for leaving me. Robin and Cyborg had picked up Starfire and left with her, to put her somewhere where no one could see what I had done. Robin had looked at me with anger and Cyborg had cried out, "Look what you did!" I was unmoved, emotionally untouched for the first time, but I wish I had been. Onyx strolled by me and looked at me and purred, despite the fact that I had just killed my looked up at me and he started to lick my hand. I had to run away, I grabbed Onyx and went out the door. The rage inside me had gone away and I was quite aware of what was going on and I had done. I cried.

The rest of the day I hid from everyone, from the world. I didn't want people to turn me in. I went to the woods and stayed there. The sun had gone down and only the stars shined in the sky. I could feel myself changing, changing into a killer again. I saw the police, they surrounded me. There was a broken branch nearby and I grabbed it, threatening them with it. Onyx hissed at them. A police went behind me and I swung the branch towards him, he fell back and his nose bled.

Onyx jumped on one of the police men and started scratching him and hissing. The police was bloody and his eyes were, too. It felt so good to have Onyx with me. The only life that had given me comfort when I felt horrible. I grabbed Onyx and ran through the forest, all of them chasing me. I hid behind a tree, I was overjoyed that it was dark, so they couldn't see me. I tried to breathe in and out quickly and as quietly as I could from running. It would have been great to have my telekinesis and my levitating powers.

I saw one of them stop right next to me; he didn't know I was there until I pushed him to the ground and grabbed his gun. I told him not to move while I also grabbed his Billy Club. He lay there helpless, he was afraid and he knew that the others had gone in different directions. Fearing that he would run off and call for help, I shot him. I searched for the others and I saw one and shot him and then another, soon they were all dead.

The next morning I awoke, I saw a dead policeman right beside me. I became startled and I scrambled to my feet. I knew that I had killed again. It was hard for me to understand that _I_ was doing this. I walked on the leaves that crunched under my feet, I walked by an officer who had a scratched up face, it was Onyx's claws that I had done this. I looked at Onyx as he walked beside me; he didn't seem to be the type of cat to do such a thing.


	7. My Cat

I wanted to turn myself in; I confessed to Onyx that I truly wanted this tragedy to stop. I looked at his green eye and he seemed to understand. I smiled at him. I had killed Starfire and the rest of the Titans were scared and loathed me. I loathed myself. I couldn't believe all this was happening, I was powerless, from having the reputation of being a great hero by Gotham City to having the reputation of being a murder that must be stopped.

I walked through the woods, trying to figure a way out of this mess. The woods then became surrounded by police and the SWAT team. Fortunately, I was away from it, they searched for me. Me an Onyx walked farther away from the area. I decided to turn myself in. As I walked toward Gotham, Onyx hissed at me. He hissed continuously. I was confused and then Onyx started to claw at my face and I pushed him off of me. I stared at him as I tended to my face wounds. Was it Onyx who was controlling me? Impossible! I started to laugh, the tree branches broke off. I stopped myself and Onyx squinted his eyes at me very menacingly. "Onyx, what are you doing?" I stared at him, I became frightened of him, I wondered what he was about to do. He was always so calm and to see him act so different was interesting to see.

I suddenly had a horrible feeling in my stomach about Onyx, my own cat, the one that I love to death. I couldn't hate him, I couldn't go against him, he's my cat. I felt the welts on my face sting and some of the scratches start to bleed. I lied down, despite that the police would see me, I acted as if everything was peaceful, I saw helicopters in the sky searching for me. I asked Onyx how he lost his left eye. He didn't answer he only looked at me. For once, during the whole time that Onyx was with me, I didn't care. I didn't care if the police along with the SWAT team gunned me down or if I would be turned in, there was no way to clear my name.

Laying there, made me realize that I had to lose Onyx, that Onyx was bad, I need him away from me. Perhaps he was the reason for my demise. Without Onyx knowing, I ran and I ran. He started to run after me, he caught up. I desperately wanted to know if he were to be gone, if my powers would work again. I stopped and looked at the cat. I felt bad for him, especially because one eye was what he had. We went under a bridge where hardly anyone went under and I fell to the ground, the scratches stung my face and I could feel tears coming down. I didn't want to go on anymore. I was breaking down. I wanted to strangle the cat…

And so I did.


End file.
